Nuit d'hiver
by Syann
Summary: [One shot] Lorsque le rêve se confond avec la réalité et devient cauchemar, Ron ferait tout pour sauver Hermione... Par une nuit d'hiver, un lac gelé peut se réveler l'instrument d'un drame...


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec une fic Ron/Hermione ! Et oui, du changement ! (pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas j'écris déjà sur Draco/Hermione, et sur Card Captor Sakura). Donc un petit one shot sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour me détendre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'idée de cette histoire !_

_Allez lire de toute urgence les fics d'**AnnaOz** dont je suis raide dingue !

* * *

_

**Nuit d'hiver**

Le lac gelé reflétait une froide lumière blanche chaque fois que la lune apparaissait de derrière un nuage cotonneux…

Le jeune homme qui observait ce spectacle, était adossé nonchalamment contre le montant d'une fenêtre. La maison se trouvait juste face au lac… La seule maison des environs, recouverte de givre scintillant… Si dehors tout était blanc et immaculé, l'intérieur de la pièce exprimait une douce chaleur. Le feu dans la cheminée ronflait doucement, crépitant régulièrement, seul claquement retentissant dans le silence apaisant…

Ses yeux bleus rêveurs dérivaient lentement… Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi c'était-il laissé convaincre ?... Stupide faiblesse ! Même après tant d'années…

Il était revenu… Harry l'avait presque supplié… Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi… Et il lui avait expliqué… Elle allait mal, elle avait besoin de lui… Besoin de lui… Cela sonnait si bizarrement… Besoin de lui… Même après 2 ans d'absence ?... Il semblait que oui. Enfin… Il avait crû le lire dans ses yeux…

Sur la table de chevet, une tasse de chocolat maintenant froid d'avoir trop attendu d'être bu voyait une cuillère continuer de remuer le liquide brun… Le jeune homme roux resta ainsi à observer la rive du lac pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité… Il rêvait… Une apparition aux longs cheveux bouclés vint se mêler aux brumes de son rêve… La délicate silhouette s'avançait au dehors… Il s'imaginait qu'elle frissonnait car le vent mordant plaquait sa fine chemise de nuit contre son corps… Son esprit prit le temps de détailler la silhouette, et en apprécia chaque courbe…

La jeune femme s'avança sur le lac… Ron ne pouvait pas voir son visage… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? C'était son rêve après tout ! Il voulait donner vie à ce visage ! Alors pourquoi la femme ne se retournait-elle pas ! Pris d'un doute, le jeune homme se concentra sur le corps qui à présent avait posé un pied nu sur la glace… Il fronça les sourcils, puis une indescriptible expression d'horreur se peignit sur les traits de son visage jusqu'alors si paisible… Hermione !

Le rouquin se rua sur son armoire… Il pensait à toute vitesse. Le lac n'avait gelé que récemment : même pour un poids plume comme celui de la jeune femme, la couche de glace trop fine allait céder… Tout à son sentiment de panique, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et bénit le sens d'organisation quasi-maniaque d'Hermione.

Ron se précipita vers les escaliers, avant de jurer contre lui-même. Le sort _anti-transplanage _n'était plus actif pour lui comme en témoignait la petite cicatrice sur son poignet… Il projeta son esprit sur la jeune femme avec force, et disparut dans un « pop » sonore…

Lorsqu'il apparut à l'endroit même où se trouvait son fantôme, il balaya du regard le lac… Avec effroi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne…

« Hermione ! Hermiooone ! HERMIONE ! »

Son cri retomba dans le silence… Dans un sursaut, il attrapa sa baguette magique, ayant enfin à l'esprit un sort utile.

« _Artifix_ ! »

Et aussitôt, comme une fusée de détresse, une lumière jaillit, et flotta dans l'air, amorçant une lente descente qui lui laissait le temps de scruter la surface du lac… Alors il la vit… A peine éloignée du bord, mais pourtant dans l'eau… Déjà, elle ne se débattait plus, trop engourdie par le froid… Ou encore dans ses rêves…

Réutilisant un sort qui l'avait aidé par de nombreuses fois (_Wingardium Leviosa_), il observa le corps inerte d'Hermione flotter jusqu'à lui… Il l'accueillit dans la chaude couverture de laine qu'il avait déniché dans l'armoire, et la serra dans ses bras… Sentant son souffle sur son cou, il couru jusqu'à la maison et monta à sa chambre…

Il réactivait le feu… Il avait séché les vêtements de la jeune femme à l'aide d'un sortilège, mais elle grelottait… Sa couette en plume d'oie ne suffisait pas, et Merlin sait que le jeune homme avait pesté devant la chaleur qui régnait dans cette pièce en arrivant, ce à quoi la jeune femme avait répondu par un sourire… L'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile sans doute !…

Il tira un fauteuil devant le lit… La peur lui tenaillait le ventre… Et si elle… Non, c'était impossible ! Pas maintenant qu'il venait de la retrouver… Il s'en voulait déjà tellement pour son comportement stupide… S'éloigner d'elle sous prétexte de missions toutes plus lointaines que les unes que les autres… Juste parce qu'il était lâche… Incapable de lui avouer ses sentiments… Mais elle aurait dû comprendre aussi ! Non… Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione… C'était juste que… Juste que c'était trop difficile de la voir évoluer avec tant d'aisance parmi l'élite de la magie, mais surtout de voir graviter de nombreux satellites autour d'elle… Comment aurait-elle pu le voir avec autant de prétendants à ses pieds ?

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus l'essentiel… Ce qui était important, c'était de la réchauffer… Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait se déclarer… Oui, il était temps… Dans un soupir, il posa une main sur son front… Brûlant de fièvre !

« Ron »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure… Mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose !

« Ron, aide-moi ! »

Elle l'appelait !

« Ne me laisse pas… »

Elle délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre. Ce constat attrista légèrement Ron, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide... Il se rapprocha et lui prit la main… Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil… Une faible pression lui fut rendue... Peut-être avait-elle conscience de sa présence, espéra le jeune homme.

« … n'as pas le droit… Ron… trop besoin de toi… plus te voir… je veux… »

Les phrases n'étaient pas entièrement prononcées, rendant difficile au roux la compréhension des paroles…

« … me manques… je veux que… »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rouges à cause de la fièvre… Il passa délicatement son autre main sur son visage, et essuya avec son pouce la fine pluie d'Hermione.

« … dois savoir… »

Et le temps se figea…

« … t'aime Ron… »

C'était à peine plus audible qu'un souffle, mais il était certain de l'avoir entendu. Pourtant c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Pas lui ! Et si… Et si c'était vrai ?... Le silence qui suivit ne lui apporta aucune réponse… Hermione semblait de nouveau calme… Ron se demanda si elle se souviendrait de ses paroles au réveil… Probablement pas, et c'était mieux comme ça, pensa amèrement le jeune homme… Mais à présent qu'il connaissait une partie de la réponse, il savait qu'il le ferait. Il voulait croire à la véracité des propos de sa belle endormie… Il lui dirait ! Etrangement rasséréné par cette certitude, il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione… La jeune femme gémit quelques instants plus tard, et il se releva brusquement… Elle tremblait ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se réchauffer…

Ron inspira profondément, il devait se calmer, il devait réfléchir, il devait la sauver ! Que lui avait-elle dit un jour ? Lui et sa fichue manie de ne jamais écouter quand elle lui prodiguait des conseils en tout genre avant ses départs en voyage !... Respirer… Il fallait respirer… Son corps se détendit et ses incroyables yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait… Et sa voix parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles… Il faut la chaleur d'un autre corps Ron ! Crétin stupide ! Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas songé avant !

Après un instant d'hésitation, il enleva ses vêtements, et repoussant doucement Hermione vers la moitié du lit, il se glissa sous la couette… Elle dormait après tout, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas… Enfin, il l'espérait… A l'idée du réveil gênant qui se profilait, ses oreilles arboraient déjà une fière couleur brique made in Weasley !

Il attira la jeune femme à lui et la prit dans ses bras, entourant de douceur son corps grelottant… Sa tête reposait sur son torse, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui chatouillaient le nez… Pourtant malgré cette petite note d'inconfort, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien… C'était elle qu'il désirait… Il la voulait toute entière pour lui… Il aurait tant souhaité l'avoir toutes ses nuits contre lui… Il fut soulagé de voir les tremblements de la jeune femme s'espacer pour devenir de plus en plus bref.

La fatigue eut raison de lui, et il s'endormit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues…

…

La lumière soyeuse d'un matin d'hiver filtrait au travers des rideaux… Les raies lumineuses adoucissaient l'atmosphère de la pièce, créant une impression de monde cotonneux, doux et paisible… Le feu se mourrait dans la cheminée, et seules quelques braises encore incandescentes éclairaient le pied du lit…

Elle était bien, tellement bien… Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux… Pourquoi les ouvrir, quand elle allait se rendre compte encore une fois que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ?… Juste un de plus… Sa seule consolation ce matin, c'était de savoir qu'Il était là… Harry le lui avait promis que pour Noël il le lui retrouverait… Elle avait ri, mais son cœur s'était gonflé d'espoir. Elle ne supportait plus son absence… Elle avait tellement besoin de lui… Tellement qu'elle aurait pu commettre l'irréparable… Et comme toujours Harry avait réussi… Il l'avait ramené, en s'excusant… Noël n'était que demain ! Elle pleurait, elle riait, elle ne savait plus… Si, elle savait une chose… Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en 2 ans !

Enfin résignée à ouvrir ses yeux, elle sentit une prise se resserrer sur sa taille… Ses prunelles miel s'arrondirent de surprise ! Ron… Ron qui dormait dans son lit ! Son Ron qui avait un sourire sur son visage… Et avec stupeur, elle réalisa qu'il était nu ! Un instant de panique l'envahit quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir atterri dans la chambre du jeune homme, puis elle se rassura en constatant qu'elle était toujours habillée… Sa propre curiosité la fit rougir, mais elle se persuada qu'il lui fallait une dernière preuve… Pour être sûre… Elle souleva la couette, et jeta un timide coup d'œil… Merci Merlin ! Il portait toujours ses sous-vêtements !

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais elle décida qu'il serait bien assez tôt pour se poser la question, et peut-être y trouver une réponse… Mais pour l'instant, elle avait l'occasion unique d'observer l'homme qu'elle aimait, aussi il fallait en profiter, songea la jeune femme, balayant sa culpabilité de profiter ainsi de la situation…

Ses cheveux roux étaient de nouveau courts : elle les préférait ainsi d'ailleurs, s'amusant souvent à y passer la main pour y créer des épis, chose qu'il détestait. Sa coiffure était sacrée, et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un dans ce trio qui avait une coiffure convenable ! Elle détestait qu'il la fasse enragé… Evidemment, lui adorait…

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle pouvait imaginer leurs bleus profonds qui la scrutaient, qui parcouraient son corps quand elle se retournait brusquement vers lui. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, et elle faisait mine de ne rien remarquer.

Ses lèvres charnues étirées en un doux sourire… Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas imaginer en dessiner le contour de sa langue ?...

Elle regarda au bout du lit, et si ses pieds ne dépassaient pas, c'est parce qu'il était recroquevillé autour d'elle, la maintenant dans un cocon de chaleur… Sa main dériva sur son torse musclé, ni trop ni pas assez, songea-t-elle… Sa peau était douce, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée ! Et partout, des tâches de rousseur ! Elle les trouvait adorables, pourtant, elle savait qu'il les détestait. Il disait toujours que Merlin s'était amusé à tremper son pinceau dans de la peinture et l'avait secoué d'un mouvement sec, prenant son corps pour une toile… Elle aimait cette façon de voir les choses, comme un cadeau de Merlin… Un parcours qu'il aurait fallu suivre du bout des lèvres…

Elle fit glisser ses ongles le long de sa peau, et se grisa du frisson qui parcouru le corps de Ron… Une main s'abattit sur son poignet l'empêchant de continuer… Et des yeux fixèrent les siens… La rougeur qui lui monta aux joues devait la rendre lumineuse dans cette mi-pénombre !

La lueur qu'elle put lire dans les yeux du jeune homme la bouleversa… Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce soit, elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre lui… Il respirait avec force dans ses cheveux… Sa main lui caressait le dos avec tendresse… Alors elle s'abandonna à son étreinte…

« Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… »

Il répétait son nom dans une litanie incessante. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et il dut les sentir tomber sur son épaule ou dans son cou, car il l'écarta et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Raconte-moi »

« Tu… Tu m'as fait tellement peur hier soir… Si tu savais… »

Quand il lui eut raconté, la jeune femme resta interdite plusieurs minutes.

« Mais, maintenant, tu vas bien Mione… C'est tout ce qui compte »

Ses crises de somnambulisme en étaient arrivées à ce point alors ?... Elle le savait, Harry le lui avait dit… Mais elle ne les pensait pas si dangereuses… Et si son inconscient avait décidé d'en finir ? Non, ça n'était qu'un hasard, elle en était sûre… Elle était trop heureuse du retour de Ron pour tenter quelque chose comme ça…

« Si, c'est vraiment ça, il faut que tu installes une barrière magique qui t'empêchera de sortir de la maison. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ses joues inondées des larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler… Ron se rapprocha d'elle, et les embrassa, buvant l'eau de sa peine pour la faire disparaître… Elle attendit la suite, les yeux fermés, se délectant de son souffle chaud sur elle… Pourtant rien ne se passa, et elle fut contrainte de les rouvrir, plongeant directement dans le regard bleu du jeune homme… Il paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais hésitait… Puis, il se lança.

« Ou alors… Laisse-moi veiller sur ton sommeil Mione… Je… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras toutes les nuits… Je supporterais plus m'endormir si tu n'es pas là… J'ai mis trop de temps à te le dire, mais… Laisse-moi t'embrasser… Je ne supporterais pas une seconde de plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher… »

Les paroles qu'elle avait tant attendues… Celles qu'elle avait tant espérées… Celles qu'elle avait tant imaginées… Et pourtant, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre… Y avait-il quelque chose à répondre ?... Le temps n'était plus aux paroles, trop de temps lui avait été volé… Non, leur avait été volé…

Elle avança sa main et la posa sur le visage de Ron qu'elle rapprocha du sien… Et quand enfin ils s'embrassèrent, elle sut que cela n'avait pas servi à rien d'attendre… Au contraire, elle savourait ses lèvres chaudes et douces, elle appréciait sa langue qui lui caressait le palais… Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son dos, la faisant frissonner… Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute…

Ron ne pouvait pas résister, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit le long de son buste, ses lèvres suivirent le mouvement du tissu, et s'arrêtèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa avec ferveur, se délectant des soupirs d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais contemplé une femme aussi belle ! Il remonta vers le visage de sa compagne pour l'embrasser elle aussi, et elle émit un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant le désir du jeune se presser contre son ventre… Elle n'y croyait pas… Il la voulait, elle ! De son petit discours précédent, elle avait crû comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais ça !

Le jeune homme se méprit sur la signification de ce hoquet, et il s'arrêta à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer… Elle méritait d'être traitée avec respect, et il l'aimait trop pour la blesser…

« Hermione, on est pas obligé de faire ça tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien que tu n'es pas envie de moi. »

« Mais… »

« Et je veux que tu comprennes que je n'en veux pas uniquement après ton corps, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire… Il était adorable de s'occuper d'elle comme ça, mais celui qui n'avait rien compris ici, c'était lui ! Puis voyant le rouge qui descendait de ses oreilles vers ses joues, elle attendit la suite, préférant ne pas l'interrompre.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… Hermione, si je suis parti pendant 2 ans c'est parce que je suis un crétin fini… »

« Je le savais déjà ça ! »

« Très amusant Hermione, mais tais-toi pour une fois, et écoute-moi ! »

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, et Ron le lui rendit timidement.

« Donc, je disais que… »

« Que ? »

« Hermione ! »

« D'accord, je t'écoute ! »

C'était tellement bon de le faire enrager après toutes ces années !

« Donc, si je suis parti, c'est parce que je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces hommes autour de toi, de savoir que je n'étais que ton meilleur ami, alors que moi… Alors que moi, je t'aime Hermione… »

Voilà, c'était dit… Elle allait lui rire au nez, c'était sûr… Comment avait-il pu croire à un délire fiévreux ? Weasley stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide… Les yeux fermés, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, et il recula de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes !

« Ron, je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je regardais ces idiots quand je ne voyais que toi ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

On aurait dit un gamin, pensa Hermione.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Et… Tout à l'heure… Tu n'as pas compris. J'ai été surprise de constater que tu avais envie de moi… Ca m'a semblé tellement impossible… »

Ron lui caressa la joue, et planta son regard dans le sien…

« Mais, qui n'aurais pas envie de toi Mione ? »

…

Quand Harry arriva quelques heures plus tard, il fut étonné de ne rien voir de prêt. D'habitude, Hermione était en ébullition, tout à sa peur de rater un repas aussi important que celui de Noël ! Cela le faisait rire, elle s'énervait, elle tempêtait après lui, le menaçait d'une casserole, et bien souvent, l'odeur d'une sauce brûlée l'arrêtait dans sa tirade… Heureusement Potter-Noël et sa baguette magique étaient là ! C'était Ron qui tous les ans ressortait ce surnom le 25 décembre, en hommage à Dobby et leur 5ème année ! Hermione s'indignait (« se moquer des elfes n'est pas correct Ronald ! »), et comme toujours la soirée finissait au coin du feu, à se raconter leurs souvenirs de Poudlard…

Cette année, Harry songea que cela serait pareil, Ron était enfin de retour avec eux ! Il grimpa silencieusement les marches… Ces deux-là avaient dû discuter tard dans la nuit, et n'étaient pas encore lever… Enfin, venant de Ronald, cela ne changeait rien, il avait pour credo qu'une journée ne devait pas commencer avant midi… Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son meilleur ami, et poussa la porte entrebâillée, avec la ferme intention de sauter dans le lit pour le réveiller…

Ce fut le choc qui l'arrêta dans son élan… Ron gisait nu sur la couette, et… Hermione, toute aussi vêtue que lui, dormaient enlacés… Harry détourna le regard par pudeur pour Hermione, mais ne manqua pas le sourire béat qui étirait leurs 2 faces !

Il redescendit à la cuisine, et retroussa ses manches… Encore un repas à préparer pour Potter-Noël… Et si jamais Ron disait quelque chose… il se ferait un plaisir de montrer un extrait d'un certain souvenir fort embarrassant du rouquin à Hermione… Merci la Pensine !

_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit peu à l'eau de rose celle-là ! Pour une histoire où je tiens le chapeau de l'auteur sadique et méchant à souhait, rendez-vous sur The Jade Wolf à partir de mon pseudo. (ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, cette histoire emprunte juste les noms et physiques des personnages de Clamp, mais n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire originelle)._

_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bisous, Syan._


End file.
